issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Caps
Overview There is no official background of this group at this time. Villain types Underlings Will O' The Wisp The true nature of the Will o' the Wisps is a matter of some controversy among paranormal experts. Many believe that they are the byproducts of the Red Caps magic. They seem to be both intelligent and malevolent, and they will harm any person who comes near. Powers Minions Rascal These murderous creatures were feared by all in centuries past, but recently their existence has been dismissed as a myth. In fact, the Red Caps are quite real, and they enjoy nothing better than tormenting the various people they have trapped in Croatoa. Powers Lieutenants Hooligan The Hooligans have distinguished themselves among their brethren by their acts of shocking cruelty. It's not uncommon to see a helpless village or beast being tormented by a happy hooligan. In fact, they like no sound better than the sound of tears. Powers Bosses Fiend The biggest and most dangerous of the Red Caps, the Fiends are no one to be trifled with. Fiends are known for sharpening their teeth on the bones of their victims, and that is by no means their most repugnant quality. Powers Elite Bosses Snaptooth (2006 Valentine's Day Event) Main Article: Snaptooth Snaptooth is a particularly nasty Red Cap that takes even more glee in torment and suffering that the rest of his kin. Clever and devious, he has found a way to hop across dimensions using the faerie rings in Croatoa. Now he can bring his wicked games anywhere he pleases. Powers Snaptooth (2006 Winter Event) Main Article: Snaptooth Snaptooth is a particularly nasty Red Cap that takes even more glee in torment and suffering that the rest of his kin. Clever and devious, he has found a way to hop across dimensions using the faerie rings in Croatoa. Now he can bring his wicked games anywhere he pleases. Powers Giant monsters Jack in Irons Main Article: Jack in Irons Believe it or not, this burly giant is proud of his appearance. He adorns himself with the severed heads of his victims, and he takes great pleasure in the panic these accessories evoke. Jack wandered the spirit plane for centuries until the Red Caps found him and brought him to Croatoa. All in all, he's pleased with his new digs. There are plenty of people to frighten, and that suits him fine. Powers Named bosses * Broadkin (Fiend) (Found on Break up the Red Caps ceremony mission from Buck Salinger) * Wormtail (Fiend) * Blacktoe (Fiend) (Found on Bring the Captured Citizens Back mission from Buck Salinger) * Underwood (Fiend) (Found on Bring the Captured Citizens Back mission from Buck Salinger) * Woad (Fiend) (Found on Bring the Captured Citizens Back mission from Buck Salinger) * Wormtongue (Fiend) (Found on Bring the Captured Citizens Back mission from Buck Salinger) * Phlegm (Fiend) (Found on Check out the Red Caps Gathering mission from Buck Salinger) * Flotsam (Fiend) (Found on Stop Takeover of Salamanca mission from Buck Salinger) * Pudge (Fiend) (Found on Stop Takeover of Salamanca mission from Buck Salinger) * Glottal (Fiend) (Found on Stop Takeover of Salamanca mission from Buck Salinger) Related Badges * Cap Buster for defeating 333 Red Caps * Toothbreaker for defeating Snaptooth five times. * Giant Killer for defeating Jack in Irons Category:Enemies